leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Coumarine Gym
Coumarine Gym (Japanese: ヒヨクジム Hiyoku Gym) is the official Gym of Coumarine City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Ramos. s who defeat him receive the . In the games The Gym was created by Ramos from the plants he had collected, and contains a giant central tree, on which a vine-based obstacle course has been built, which includes climbing up and down the vines, as well as swinging on them to get from one platform to another. Once the has ascended to the top of the obstacle course, Ramos may be challenged. After he is defeated, a gate will open next to him, having a slide back to the bottom. Appearance Trainers 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Chaise|2,560|1|512|Simisage|♂|32|36=リシャール|37=Richard}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Brooke|2,400|2|315|Roselia|♀|30||413|Wormadam|♀|30|36=シズカ|37=Shizuka}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Maurice|2,320|3|597|Ferroseed|♂|29||271|Lombre|♂|29||455|Carnivine|♂|29|36=モリト|37=Morito}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Twiggy|2,480|2|044|Gloom|♀|29||103|Exeggutor|♀|31|36=カオリ|37=Kaori}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 5,440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Coumarine Gym appeared in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, being located on the top of a giant tree near Coumarine City. Located in the same place were also Ramos's garden and library. Before starting the Gym , Ramos had and drink some tea and help him in his garden. During the Gym battle itself, Ash used his , , and against Ramos's , , and . After an eventful battle, Ash eventually emerged victorious when his Frogadier defeated Gogoat, earning Ash his fourth Kalos League Badge, the . The Gym appeared again in Under the Pledging Tree!, where it was called the Pledging Tree (Japanese: 誓いの樹 Vow Tree). According to a legend, a Trainer and , who had traveled far and wide before eventually settling down to the future location of Coumarine City, had planted the tree long time ago. Once a year, people of the city hold a festival under the tree, where Trainers give presents to their Pokémon to celebrate their bonds with them. In A Towering Takeover!, Ramos was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City at his Gym. Pokémon used in Gym was sent out and used Sunny Day to get rid of the snowstorm caused by the angry and , which allowed to use on the ground to melt the snow. Jumpluff was also the first Pokémon Ramos used during his Gym battle with Ash, sending it out to face Ash's Fletchinder. Even though it was able to boost its and to withstand and avoid Fletchinder's attacks, the Ember Pokémon managed to boost its own Speed with so that it was finally able to reach Jumpluff and defeat it. Jumpluff's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon Ramos used during the Gym battle with Ash. Despite being at a type disadvantage, it managed to defeat both Ash's Fletchinder and , partially thanks to the inflicted on them by its Poison Powder. However, it eventually fell to Ash's Frogadier's . Weepinbell's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} as his main Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when Ramos met and arrived after accidentally destroyed Ramos's gate. Later it was seen in the city when the snowstorm began. It used to rescue Ash after he was trying to calm down an angry and who caused the snowstorm, whom attacked him. After they and a were captured by 's mecha. It used its powerful attacks to defeat the mecha, along with , , , and . Gogoat was also the last Pokémon Ramos used during Ash's Coumarine Gym battle, sending it out to face Ash's Frogadier. During the battle, Gogoat demonstrated its strong Grass-type attacks, which were almost enough to defeat Frogadier, until Ash recalled a lesson Ramos had taught him about gardening, and used it to come up with a winning strategy, allowing Frogadier to eventually defeat Gogoat with a . Gogoat's known moves are , , , , and .}} Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Gyms Category:Kalos Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Tempera City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Témpera fr:Arène de Port Tempères it:Palestra di Temperopoli ja:ヒヨクジム zh:海翼道館